Caged Heart
by Sebe
Summary: Season 6 spoilers. Castiel needs Dean to understand what his actions could do to Sam.


Author's Notes: So the new promos for the episode airing tomorrow night just came out and I had to do something with them. Some dialogue is ripped straight from that, I just expanded a bit on it. Consider it my speculation for tomorrow. I wanna see how close I am. ^_^ I think Cas is going to refuse to help for some, probably cryptic, reason and Dean's gonna be pissed.

Just a couple things. I'm running with the theory that Adam was never in the Cage since, having said yes to Michael, he was promised that he would go back to heaven to be reunited with his mother. So that's what's in my head for a reason they haven't mentioned him yet. Personally, I'm not that concerned with his fate so much.

Summary: Season 6 spoilers. Castiel needs Dean to understand what his actions could do to Sam.

**Caged Heart**

Castiel wanted Dean to understand this. Needed him to. Because this plan to get Sam's soul back, even against his wishes…It would destroy him, destroy them both one way or another.

"Sam's soul has been locked in the Cage with Michael and Lucifer for more than a year. And they have…nothing to do but take their frustrations out on him. You understand?" Dean said nothing and Cas felt both frustration and pity for the man. "If we try to force that…mutilated thing down Sam's gullet- We have no idea what could happen. It could be catastrophic."

"Then we get it back. And if there are complications…well, we'll figure out a way to deal with those too."

Something fundamental in Castiel, that he was sure had not been there before his time among humans, urged him to help Dean. To do something to make it better. But he also had a bond with Sam. He'd grown attached to both brothers and knew that he owed them enough to at least do his best to keep them from experiencing anymore pain.

Castiel felt that he had failed that goal in every way thus far.

He and his brethren had been responsible for the Winchester's fates. It was their family squabble that divided the brothers for a time. And it was the fault of all Heaven that Sam had been forced into his sacrifice; to save the world, to jump into the Cage and a certain eternity of incomprehensible torture. Even if Castiel had chosen to fight for the right side in the end, it did nothing assuage his guilt. He ached to help Dean, but he would not do this to Sam.

"Or we fail. And Sam suffers horrifically." Cas turned pleading eyes to Dean "Do not do this. If you try, you will be taking away whatever is left of your brother-"

"There is nothing left!" Dean roared, stalking toward the angel. "Sam's body's walking around with _nothing_ of my brother in it. He doesn't feel anything. All Sam did was feel! There's no heart, or conscience, or empathy, or soul-" Dean spat the word out at the angel. "There is _nothing_ left in there of Sammy!"

Dean looked very much like he had that night after facing Famine, worn down and tired. Desperate and so close to the edge. Castiel steeled himself. He could not falter in this. For all their sakes. Still, he hesitated with his next words, knowing he would have to be harsh and already deeply regretting it.

"…And there is nothing left of him in the Cage." Dean drew up short, his expression spoke or betrayal and blasphemy. "More than a century, Dean, if time in the Cage is even comparable to time in hell. Twisted and tormented and torn apart only to be put back together so it can start again…what do you think that will have done to Sam? What did it do to you? There is no getting off the rack for Sam and there is no one else to divide the attentions of two archangels. Dean…"

Castiel let that hang between them. He tried to turn away from the shattered look on the hunter's face, but found he was unable. No, he deserved to endure this pain. It was his punishment for the part he'd played. After a long while, Dean finally spoke.

"Well then what am I supposed to do, huh?" Quiet, intense words quickly turned to rage. Back to the anger. Castiel was actually happy about this. He could deal with anger. "Leave Sam down there to be tortured so 'horrifically' for the rest of eternity? That's not gonna happen. So speak up, Cas! Give me another option! Anything!"

The angel winced as Dean's voice broke. He meant to sound furious, mask his fears. But his words still came out as a plea, genuinely asking, begging, Castiel for another solution. Another way to make it right. To make Sam stop suffering.

Castiel's lingering frustration with the man abated as he acknowledged that he had no answer for him. Dean saw that and he couldn't stop the tears that he'd been holding back since the start of all this. They gathered in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. His voice was forcedly calm when he spoke again.

"I spent my entire life protecting that kid. I pretty much raised him." Dean paused, trying to keep himself together. Castiel was good enough not to interrupt. "I let him go once and it was the hardest thing I've ever done…Don't ask me to let him go again. I can't…I won't."

Castiel stared hard into Dean's tear-filled eyes. His own expression was nothing but genuine sympathy and regret. He knew what truly losing Sam for good would do to Dean, had done to him. Living with the knowledge that his baby brother was being tormented endlessly…

But Castiel also knew he was right. Even he couldn't imagine the tortures of the Cage. It was the bond he felt with Sam, the debt he knew he still owed that enabled him to speak.

"…I won't help you do this to him, Dean."

As soon as the last syllable left his mouth, heart in his throat, he flitted away, trying to avoid the fight that would follow.

As fast as he was, he still caught the frustrated, grief-filled screams.


End file.
